Talk:Phazon Suit
Phazon Suit Damage Reduction Correction I have been testing the suit upgrades in Metroid Prime, and I was able to confirm that the Varia Suit does only reduce enemy damage by 10%. When I tested the Beetle and War Wasp, it would do 10 damage. Again, when the Varia Suit was tested, it did 9 damage for both creatures. Well, I learned that the Shriekbat does 18 damage when Samus has the Varia Suit on, and 20 with her Power Suit. 20 * .10 = 2. 20 - 2 = 18. I have yet to check the Gravity Suit, but I did test the Phazon Suit. It says that the Phazon Suit reduces damage by 75%, but what I tested did not follow that. The Beetle does 10 damage, the War Wasp does 10 damage, and the Shriekbat does 20 damage when Samus is in the Power Suit. In the Phazon Suit, she took 5 damage from the Beetle and War Wasp, while she took 10 damage from the Shriekbat. This means that the Phazon Suit reduces damage by 50%. I will be changing this so that Wikitroid follows the Metroid games accurately. Metroid Fan 22:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Why does it say that the Phazon Suit reduces damage by 55%? Where is the evidence for this? Metroid Fan 16:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Phazon Suit explanation The Pirates tested Phazon on their own species. They grew strong and big, but when overloaded, they got mad because of Phazon sickness, and eventually died. The Omega Pirate was an exception. The Pirates didn't know exactly why, but he survived all of the tests, and he could absorb limitless amounts of Phazon. This particular Pirate had some kind of resistance in him. MY QUESTION: Could it be that it wasn't an overload of pure Phazon that made Samus' suit resistant, but that it was this Pirate's natural resistance to Phazon that made Samus' suit resistant? (Maybe because of a DNA mix, or a mix of the suit, the DNA and the Phazon) Kihunter, 1:02 July 17, 2010 (UTC) :How do you know the Omega Pirate didn't suffer from Phazon Madness? :Because he is able control himself. He attacks Samus with aimed shots and punches, he defends himself, and if he needs to regenerate he calls other Pirates. I think those 'controlled' actions proves he could resist it and didn't suffer from Phazon madness. Other than that, to grow that big, a creature needs lots of Phazon, and the fact that he was alive, proves to me that he was resistant. Kihunter, 20:56 July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if you look at his attack patter, it's kinda random. He attacks ruthlessly with claws if he gets close. Other than that, it just spams quake generator and doesn't care if it kills other pirates. ::Whatever man. It's fine with me, but I was only thinking about it, since there is no certain explanation for the Phazon Suit's protection. Kihunter, 23:49 July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It is a plausible theory. It might also be possible that the Omega Pirate was carrying some sort of item within him (kinda how Core-Xs from Fusion and Subguardians from Prime 2 possessed items) and when the creature collapsed on top of Samus, she was acquiring the suit upgrade item. However, the log scan of the Phazon suit sadly makes no mention of this, and only talks about the whole exposure to pure Phazon corrupted the suit and stuff. ( 03:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC)) ...That's exactly it. Exposure to his pure Phazon corrupted the suit. That's all, there's no more explanation given or needed. Dazuro 03:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Supposed Data For Phazon Suit In Corruption? I was hacking my MPT with Homebrew channel, and I found data for the Phazon Suit in the 3rd Game. Could this mean Samus was originally supposed to get the Phazon suit? I have no idea... Where's your proof? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 03:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Phazon Suit had Dark Samus eye? I took a picture of Samus thrusting her hand in front of her face during her fight with Prime and I saw what appears to possibly be an eye on her hand like Dark Samus. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б''''''o'й'''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC)